Branch book
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Tercera y ultima traduccion de libros que hago.
1. Chapter 1

Ramón y la catástrofe culinaria

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

Debajo de un muy bien camuflado, fuertemente fortificado, bunker de supervivencia anti bertenos. Ramón estaba sentado cómodamente sobre si vieja silla hecha de corteza de árbol y tapas de bellotas. El troll de cabello azul tenía una melena lacia y recta sobre su cabeza, siempre había sido así, sus pies desnudos estaban sobre un hongo que usaba de descansa pies.

Él bebió de su especiado te calienta y pensó.

Tal vez era el momento de un cambio de casa. Amaba a su bunker, pero perdió su propósito cuando la reina Poppy proclamo la amistad entre Trolls y Bertenos. Todo el punto de vivir bajo la tierra era esconderse de los bertenos. Ahora Ramón no tenía que esconderse nunca más. Al menos no de los bertenos.

Él no quería moverse a una de las coloridas, felpudas vainas que colgaban de las ramas del árbol de Villa Troll. No era su estilo. No, Ramón planeaba quedarse bajo tierra. Le gustaba ahí, la luz tenue y el olor a tierra fresca. Se había hecho amigos de una pareja de lombrices que lo visitaban de vez en cuando. No eran amigos cercanos, pero eran amigos.

Tal vez podría hacerle algunos cambios, agregarle un tragaluz para que entrara un poco de sol y eso. Un patio para disfrutar los días agradables, ¡Él siempre había querido un jacuzzi para relajarse en el!

Ramón sonrió [Si] él pensó [Tengo que admitir que todas esas cosas se verían bien por aquí, ahora que no me tengo que preocupar de los bertenos.]

¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!

Ramón fue sacado de sus agradables pensamientos. ¡Alguien estaba parado sobre la entrada del nivel del suelo! Salió de su cómoda silla y corrió hacia su periscopio. Miro por el visor y vio a Cooper ahí parado, sus piernas con rallas, el troll que parecía una jirafa sostenía un sobre.

"¡Por aquí, Cooper!" Grito Ramón por el tubo parlante.

Arriba Cooper comenzó a escuchar la voz de su amigo. "¿Dónde estás Ramón? ¡Te escucho, pero no te veo! ¿Encontraste la manera de volverte… INVISIBLE?" Cooper giro la cabeza a todos lados.

Viendo en todas las direcciones. Sacudiendo su cabello azul cada que volteaba de lado a lado bajo su sombrero verde.

Ramón abrió la puerta secreta debajo de su tapete sobre su bunker. "¿Si, Cooper?" él pregunto "¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué es qué?" pregunto Cooper confundido "¿La cosa que abriste? ¡Una puerta! Yay, ¡Amo los acertijos! ¡Pregúntame otro!

"Lo que digo" Ramón dijo, comenzando a sentirse frustrado "¿Para qué has venido a verme?"

"¡Oh!" Cooper dijo "¡A entregarte esto! ¡De la reina Poppy!" le entrego a Ramón el sobre.

"¿De Poppy?" Pregunto excitado. Lo miro con atención, lucia como todos los sobres que Poppy le daba, decorado con muchas pegatinas, felpa y brillantina. La dirección escrita decía (Para Ramón- ¡URGENTE!)

Rasgo el sobre y un pequeño dibujo de Poppy salto fuera. Con una voz pequeña dijo "¡Ramón! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Date prisa!" ¡POOF! Una nube de brillantina roció la cara de Ramón.

"¡Poppy me necesita!" chillo Ramón, sacudió la brillantina de su nariz. "¡Gracias, Cooper! ¡Te veo más tarde!" Se dirigió a Villa Troll con su brillante mensaje.

"¡No hay problema!" Cooper se dijo a sí mismo. "¡Tal vez para la próxima puedas preguntarme más acertijos!"

Cuando Ramón llego a la vaina de Poppy, el corrió adentro sin tocar. "¡Poppy!" él jadeo, respirando con dificultad. "¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Estás en peligro? ¿TODOS estamos en peligro?"

Poppy lo miro por encima del scrapbook en el que trabajaba y sonrió "¡Hey Ramón! ¡Gracias por venir tan rápido!"

"Bueno" dijo Ramón sosteniendo en lo alto la carta. "Tu mensaje decía (Ven Rápido), Entonces, pensé que sería algo verdaderamente importante."

Poppy se puso de pie y se sacudió los materiales del scrapbook que quedaron en su vestido. "Oh, ¡lo es! ¡tuve una estupenda idea!"

Ramón frunció el ceño ¿Había corrido todo el camino hacia la vaina de Poppy solo para escuchar una estupenda idea?

"Ooook" él dijo lentamente "¿Cuál es tu idea?"

"¡Una fiesta!" Poppy anuncio.

"¿Una fiesta?" Ramón repitió. "¡Esa SIEMPRE es tu idea!"

"Pero no es como cualquier otra fiesta" Explico "Estoy pensando en hacer un gran picnic para celebrar nuestra nueva amistad con los bertenos, brillante ¿huh?"

"¿Un picnic con los bertenos?" Ramón pregunto. Él no estaba convencido de que la estupenda idea de Poppy fuera estupenda. "¿Por qué un picnic?"

"Los bertenos son demasiados grandes para entrar en la más grande de nuestras vainas, por eso podremos estar todos al aire libre ¡Un picnic es perfecto!"

Ramón pensó que eso tenía sentido, pero aun seguí sin convencerlo.

"Mira" Poppy dijo alzando su scrapbook "Aquí está todo lo que tengo pensado". Cambio de página, mostrándole a Ramón su plan para el picnic. Una página mostraba a los Trolls invitando a los Bertenos. Los bertenos lucían en suspenso. En la siguiente se veía a trolls y bertenos preparando el festín.

En las siguientes hojas, ellos trabajando en una organización perfecta y limpia. En otra página se veía a los trolls y bertenos llegando con comida. En las últimas páginas del scrapbook, dibujos de trolls y bertenos disfrutando de un feliz día soleado comiendo juntos. Y en la última parte mostraba un picnic nocturno con todos haciendo "oooh" y "aaaah" viendo hermosas explosiones de brillantina en lo alto con un cielo estrellado.

"Muy lindo ¿Huh?" Poppy dijo.

"Seguro" Agrego Ramón "Se ve bien en el scrapbook, pero en la realidad, no sé cómo piensas que esto funcione."

"En la realidad" Poppy procedió con confianza "¡Todo va a salir grandioso!"

"¿Qué nombre le pondrás al picnic?" Pregunto Ramón.

Poppy sostuvo su barbilla, considerando las posibilidades "Hmmm" dijo ella "No tengo nada pensado, ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"¿Día desastroso?" Ramón sugirió "¿Catastro-fest? ¿Lio-o-palooza?"

Poppy le arrijo a Ramón gentilmente una pelota de felpa.

"¿Por qué comienzas con tu negatividad? ¡Deberías de ser más positivo ahora que somos amigos de los bertenos!"

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Ramón levantando la pelota del suelo y lanzándola al aire. "Viejos hábitos. Solo creo que este picnic no será fácil de hacer. Nunca antes un troll a invitado a los bertenos a una fiesta."

"¡Eso es lo que lo vuelve excitante!" dijo Poppy extendiendo los brazos. "¡Es una nueva marca! ¡Rompiendo los estereotipos de un picnic! ¡Explorando! ¡Descubriendo! ¡Siendo pioneros!

"¿Qué los exploradores o pioneros no mueren de hambre? ¿O se pierden en una nevada?" pregunto Ramón.

"¡Es verano!" Exclamo. "No caerá ninguna nevada, es solo un picnic, nadie morirá de hambre."

Ramón se dejó caer en uno de los cojines "Ok, ok, nadie morirá de hambre y no va a nevar, pero déjame preguntarte algo."

"Seguro Ramón" Poppy dijo confiada arrojándose sobre otro cojín. "¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Pregúntame!"

"¿Por qué me estas contado esto?" pregunto "¿Por qué esto es tan importante y urgente como para hacerme correr a escuchar tus planes?"

Poppy sonrió, se recostó y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Ah" ella dijo "Es una buena pregunta. Quiero que vayas al castillo de Bergen Town y trabajes con el rey Gristle en el menú."

Ramón la miro confundido. Se puso de pie en un salto y grito "¿Yo? ¿Trabajar con el rey Gristle para planear el picnic? ¡Todo lo que le gusta es comer trolls!"

"Gristle jamás ha comido un troll, ¿recuerdas? Y los días en que los bertenos comían trolls acabaron." Poppy dijo con gentileza. "Tu deberías ir al castillo y conocer mejor al rey Gristle y él conocerte mejor a ti. Eres él indicado para trabajar junto con él. Todo sobre este picnic se trata de eso ¡Trolls y bertenos trabajando juntos! ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Por mí? ¿Por favor?"

Ramón vacilo, no estaba seguro sobre trabajar junto al rey Gristle en nada y menos en un picnic, pero no podía dejar a Poppy sin apoyo.

"Ok, lo haré" él dijo.

Poppy rodio a Ramón con sus brazos "¡Gracias Ramón! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Y sé que este será el mejor Troll-berteno-picnic de la historia!"

"Bueno, es porque será el primer Troll-berteno-picnic de todos, no tiene contra que competir." Ramón dijo "¡Iré a hablar con Gristle, pero no prometo nada, él podría pensar que es una terrible idea!"

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

"¡Es una ESTUPENDA idea!" el rey Gristle exclamo en el salón de tronos del castillo, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. "¡YO AMO los picnics!"

Salto de su trono, aterrizando en la cola de su lagarto, Barnabus. El rey Gristle tenía su cabello verde bien peinado, sus shorts azules, una camisa de rayas blancas y rojas, una capa, su corona y sandalias con calcetines.

"¿Lo haces?" Ramón pregunto, sorprendido del entusiasmo del berteno.

"¡Seguro!" dijo el rey Gristle, sentándose de nuevo en el trono "Digo, de hecho, nunca he estado en ninguno, pero he escuchado sobre ellos y creo que suena ¡MARAVILLOSOS!" Se apoyó en su mascota Barnabus, quien se escondió debajo de su trono. Rasco a su lagarto por debajo de su hocico, Barnabus gruño contento haciendo un ruido grabe con la garganta. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrh…

Ramón asintió, todo estaba dicho [Entonces, voy a planear un picnic con alguien que nunca ha hecho uno] Pensó "Ok" dijo él "¡Bien! Bueno, La reina Poppy quiere que trabajemos juntos en el menú."

Gristle paro de rascar a Barnabus. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. "oh, eso es un problema. Veras, yo no cocino nada. Nunca, como, soy muy bueno en eso, pero cocinando, no mucho."

Ramón trepo a uno de los brazos del trono para poder mirar a Gristle a los ojos. "Está bien, tú no necesitas cocinar. Tu y yo solo tenemos que planearlo, tú sabes, escoger las recetas, ver que tengamos todos lo que necesitamos, reunir los ingredientes, otros bertenos y trolls se encargaran de cocinarlos."

El rey Gristle volvió a ponerse de pie parándose enfrente de Barnabus que lo veía moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Ya veo" Gristle dijo "Eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero dónde encontraremos las recetas?"

"Um, ¿En tu cocina?" Sugirió Ramón.

"¿Tengo una cocina?" Gristle dijo "Claro… ¡A la cocina real!"

Rápidamente salió del salón de trono y Ramón corrió tras de él. Mientras tanto, Barnabus se acomodó para volver a dormir y soñar con ríos con corrientes frescas y sabrosos peces.

.

.

.

La cocina real había tenido mejores días, de hecho, lucia terrible, con sucios montones de sartenes apilados desde el piso hasta el techo. El cuarto lucía como si nadie lo hubiera limpiado en semanas, en meses. Tampoco olía para nada bien.

"Siento este desastre" dijo el rey Gristle con timidez. "Desde que la chef… se fue…"

Ramón asintió. Él estuvo esa noche cuando la chef fue sacada del castillo. La malvada, poderosa y loca cocinera no volvió a aparecer por ahí. Los rumores dicen que ahora ella vivía en lo profundo del bosque con Arroyin, el troll que también fue expulsado del castillo junto con ella, y que ahora usa su cabello para limpiar sus platos.

"¿Y a quien le encargas tus comidas ahora?" pregunto Ramón.

Gristle se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado. "Pedimos a domicilio, solo pizzas." Su rostro se ilumino. "¡Hey, tal vez podamos llevar pizza al picnic!"

Ramón no estaba seguro. Él pensó en todo lo que un picnic debía tener y no recordaba jamás haber visto que se sirviera pizza "¿Dónde guardara la chef sus recetas?" él pregunto.

Gristle abrió grande sus ojos y junto sus manos, perplejo.

"¡No tengo ni idea!"

"Ok" suspiro Ramón. "echemos un vistazo por aquí."

El troll y el berteno comenzaron a buscar juntos en la cocina real. Era una gran cocina, con muchos gabinetes de madera y estantes. Ramón miro desde lo bajo a Gristle, lucia tan alto.

Ramón abrió un cajón cerca del suelo ¡FLOOMPF! ¡Una criatura peluda salto fuera y cruzo rápidamente la cocina entera! La fuerza del golpe dejo tendido en el suelo al troll.

Desde su banco, revisando un gabinete cerca del techo, el rey Gristle miro en el piso a Ramón. "¿Qué te paso?" él dijo "¿Te resbalaste? Debería de ser más cuidadoso, este piso está realmente grasoso."

"Tú tienes animales salvajes viviendo en tú cocina." Le anuncio Ramón. "Estoy seguro que fue un Furmunk rayado. Ellos viven en grandes familias, si hay uno aquí, seguro que hay más."

"¿Enserio?" Gristle dijo entusiasmado. "¡Genial! ¡Siempre he querido ver uno de eso!"

"¿Encontraste ya alguna receta?" Pregunto Ramón levantándose y abriendo otro cajón con cautela.

El rey Gristle negó con la cabeza. "No aún. Lo único que encuentro son cosas para preparar la comida."

"¿Ollas y sartenes?" pregunto Ramón.

"Eso creo." Dijo Gristle "Eso que dijiste."

Ramón rodo los ojos y pensó [¿Cómo se supone que planifique un picnic con alguien que no sabe cómo se llaman las ollas y los sartenes?]

Ellos volvieron a buscar sin hablar.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los golpes de los sartenes y utensilios. Comenzaron a pensar que la chef se las había llevado con ella.

Pero el rey Gristle lo llamo "¡Creo que encontré algo! ¡Miera esto!"

Ramón estuvo a punto de caer con una cuchara abollada y un tenedor cuando corrió para ir alado del joven rey.

En la oscura cornisa de la gran cocina, una alta y estrecha puerta muy cerca del techo. Algo escrito sobre la puerta decía –Recetas secretas del chef ¡Mantente lejos o hare que lo lamentes! ¡Lo hare! Firmado La chef PD: ¡Realmente lo hare! -

"¡Esto es genial!" dijo Ramón "¡Ella debió ocultar todas sus recetas en ese armario!"

"Yeah" Gristle dijo "Pero no podemos abrirlo."

Ramón resoplo "¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque dice que hará que lo sientas!" El rey señalo las palabras en la puerta "¡Y realmente lo hará!"

"Mira a tu alrededor." Ramón dijo con calma "¿Ves a la chef por algún lado?"

Gristle miro "No" admitió "¡Pero podría estar escondida! ¡Como el Furmunk rayado!"

Ramón suspiro "La chef es más grande que un Furmunk rayado, ella no podría esconderse ahí y salir. Ella ni siquiera está cerca del castillo, o de Bergen Town, para que lo sepas."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Gristle con tono suspicas.

"¡Porque tú la exiliaste!" dijo Ramón "Y cuando el rey Gristle exilia a un berteno, ¡ellos deben de permanecer lejos! ¿Bien?"

Gristle se paró más derecho "¡Tienes razón!"

"¡Por eso la chef NO ESTA escondida en esta cocina!"

"¡CIERTO!"

¡Ahora, ABRE EL ARMARIO DE LAS RECETAS SECRETAS!"

"¡YEAH!"

Gristle abrió las puertas ¡ZWIT! ¡ZWIT! ¡ZWIT! ¡Flechas salieron disparadas desde el armario, quitándole su corona y encajándola en la pared! El rey y Ramón se lanzaron pecho a tierra.

"Por su puesto" Ramón admitió acurrucado en el grasiento piso. "El armario está lleno de trampas."

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Gristle con sarcasmo para levantarse cuidadosamente e ir por su corona.

Con lo poco que se abrió la puerta, pudo ver que adentro era pequeño, un armario viejo. Con una hilera de gabinetes con cajones.

"Las recetas deben de estar en los gabinetes" Ramón susurro. Él no quería activar más trampas.

"¿Tenemos que abrirlo?" Regreso Gristle susurrando con nerviosismo.

"Tenemos que hacerlo" dijo Ramón determinado "Pero debemos ser precavidos."

"Bien." El rey agrego "um… pero ¿Cómo?"

Ramón pensó en los cajones y gabinetes. Buscando algunos utensilios que fueran largos y los alcanzaran. Podrían sujetarlos y jalarlos fuera. Quizás con un hilo atar un par, lo suficientemente largo para cruzar la cocina.

"Podeos usar esto para abrir los gabinetes" él dijo "lejos de las trampas, no queremos estar enfrente cuando se activen."

"¡Brillante!" Gristle dijo "¡Me gusta tu plan!"

"Como eres más grande, tú debes de hacerlo" añadió Ramón.

"No me gusta esa parte." El joven rey admitió.

Pero tomo el atado de cosas y con cuidado lo guio hacia el gabinete, tratando de abrir las puertas. Ramón permanecía agazapado al final de la herramienta con la que pretendían abrirlo. ¡CLICK!

Gristle deslizo la manija de la puerta "¡Lo hice!" Chillo.

"¡Bien!" Ramón dijo "Ahora ábrela… lento"

El rey Gristle relajo sus grandes manos verdes, al abrir uno de los cajones, solo se escuchó un… ¡WHOP!

¡LA CHEF SALIO DE EL!

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Gristle grito. "¡LA CHEF! ¡ELLA HA VUELTO!" Él se escondió bajo la mesa, abrazando sus rodillas.

Ramón miro a la Chef. Era la primera vez que veía a un berteno salir como un dibujo de pop-out de una cajonera. La examino mejor (desde el otro extremo de la cocina) noto que no se movía. Esta justo tal cual salió del cajón, sosteniendo en alto sus manos en una pose amenazadora.

Fue cauteloso al irse acercando. Levanto un corcho del suelo y se lo arrojo a la chef. ¡BONK! El corcho dio justo sobre ella. Se balanceo un poco, pero su rostro lucía igual y no decía nada.

"No es la Chef" Ramón dijo, acercándose confiado. "¡Es solo un plegable de ella! Probablemente lo puso para asustarnos."

"Pues lo hizo." Gristle murmuro, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Juntos quitaron el pagable del gabinete y lo arrojaron fuera. Comenzaron a echar un vistazo en busca de las recetas. Había unas tarjetas con algo escrito, estaban ya amarillas por el paso de los años y llenas de listas de ingredientes. Muchas de esas recetas eran para preparar… ¡TROLLS!

"Debe de haber cientos de recetas aquí" dijo Ramón, estremeciéndose al voltear una tarjeta "No tenía idea de que los bertenos tuvieran tantos platillos diferentes. ¿Cómo decidiremos cuál de ellos se usará en el picnic?"

Gristle abrió cuidadoso otro cajón. Nada salió de el. Él comenzó a voltear las tarjetas de recetas, mientras Ramón continuaba buscando hasta el fondo del gabinete. "El secreto para un buen picnic" Gristle dijo "Es tener muchos platillos salados. En Bergen Town, lo salado manda- entre más sal, ¡Mejor!" Él relamió sus labios pensando en eso.

"Tu dijiste que nunca ¨Habían¨ tenido un picnic." Dijo Ramón.

"Quizás no" Gristle admitió. "Pero en el pasado teníamos fiestas bertenas, y la comida era siempre super salada, con muchísima sal. "

"Ok" Ramón dijo "Pero cuando preparas comida para trolls, tú necesitas hacer algo más dulce. Lo dulce- en especial los cupcakes- hacen un picnic, o un banquete, o la comida, o un entremés." Él comenzaba a tener hambre.

Gristle lo miro dudoso. Saco fuera de un gabinete un sobre marrón que tenía una etiqueta que decía "¡Extra-Secreto!"

"¿Qué es esto?" él dijo "¿Deberíamos abrirlo?"

"Claro que deberíamos abrirlo." Ramón respondió.

"Pero dice ¨¡Extra-Secreto!¨" Gristle recalco, vacilando. "Se supone que no deberíamos abrir documentos extras secretos."

"¡Creo que siendo que tú eres el rey aquí, tú puedes abrir cualquier sobre en el castillo que tú quieras!" Ramón dijo.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Es hora de abrir el sobre!" Gristle dijo, rasgándolo para abrirlo. El presiono los costados para ver por dentro, tratando de no caer de nuevo en una trampa para bobos. Busco dentro y saco una tarjeta. La leyó, sus ojos marrón rojizos se abrieron grandes. "¿Sabes qué es esto?" su voz tembló un poco.

"¿Una receta?" Ramón sugirió.

"Si" Gristle dijo "¡Pero no cualquier receta! ¡Es la famosa y super secreta receta de pizza de la Chef! ¡Podemos hacerla para el picnic!"

Ramón no estaba para nada seguro de tener una pizza en el picnic. Para los trolls, todo debía de ser dulce. Él decidió que había tenido suficiente trabajo con el rey Gristle por un día.

"¡Una famosa receta secreta!" él dijo, tratando de sonar positivo, igual que Poppy. "¡Es grandioso! ¿Por qué no comienzas a buscar a los mejores cocineros bertenos para preparar el platillo del picnic? Mientras tanto, yo regresare a Villa troll y veré que todos trabajen con lo dulce."

Gristle hizo una cara "OK, pero que no sean tan dulce." Él palmeo su abultada barriga. "Estoy a dieta."

.

.

.

Cuando Ramón llego a Villa Troll, se fue directo a la panadería. Dentro, Grandulón y otros serviciales trolls elaboraban cientos de postres. Dj Suki y su Wooferbug llenaban el ambiente con una agradable música para cocinar.

"¡Hola, Ramón!" Grandulón lo llamo deteniéndose cuando vio a su amigo venir. "¡Poppy me conto todo sobre el gran picnic! Entonces estamos horneando muchos y muchos deliciosos postres. Es como siempre digo, ¡Siempre se puede ser más dulce!"

Ramón negó y sonrió. La panadería olía maravillosa. Montones de cupcakes apilados. Batidoras mezclando, haciendo grandes cantidades de masa. Moldes calientes, conteniendo los pequeños postres de un bello color marrón. Demasiada crema lista para decorar los panes enfriados. Ramón inhalo profundo llenando su nariz con el aroma de esas maravillosas esencias.

"Necesitamos muchos postres, Grandulón" dijo Ramón "Los bertenos estarán hambrientos ¡Y son grandes!"

"¡Lo sé!" Grandulón agrego. Por eso he experimentado con hacerlos más grandes. Solo échale un vistazo a estas galletas."

El gran troll azul llevo a Ramón a una pila de enormes galletas que lucían igual que su mascota, Mr. Dinkles. ¡Todas lucían idénticas a él!

"Tome a Mr. Dinkles de modelo para esto." Grandulón dijo orgulloso "¡Y él es realmente bueno! Por su puesto, ya había practicado siendo el modelo para mis fotos."

Grandulón tenía cientos de fotos en donde Mr. Dinkles posaba con diferentes disfraces: una flor, un dragón, un unicornio…

"Muy bien." Dijo Ramón, admirando la galleta con forma de gusano. "De cualquier forma, ¿Dónde está Mr. Dinkles?"

"Bueno, él está… " Grandulón miro a su alrededor y comenzó a entrar en pánico. "Es chistoso. Él estaba aquí hace un minuto ¿Mr. Dinkles? ¿Dónde estás? ¡MR. DINKLES!"

El gusano estaba sobre la pila de galletas que lucían igual que él. "¡Mew!" dijo, mordiendo una de las galletas.

¡CRUNCH! ¡CRUNCH! ¡CRUNCH!

Grandulón tomo a su mascota y le dio un abrazo.

"¡Mr. Dinkles! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Buen chico!"

Ramón miro una de las galletas de Mr. Dinkles. "Se ven genial, ¿Pero crees que son lo suficientemente grandes? Digo, para nosotros, son realmente grandes. Pero para un berteno, son tan grandes como un botón."

Grandulón asintió. "Tienes razón. Pensé en eso. ¡Checa esta!" Él le mostro a Ramón otra pila de galletas. Eran mucho más grandes que las galletas de Mr. Dinkles y lucían idénticas a un troll. De hecho, lucían exactamente como Ramón. ¡Galletas de Ramón!

"¿Te gustan?" Grandulón pregunto ansioso.

"Son… impresionantes" Ramón dijo, no quería herir los sentimientos del sensible troll. Grandulón podría llorar y tirar los cupcakes. "Creo, ¿Cómo lograste hacer galletas tan grandes sin rupturas ni grietas? – es muy increíble."

"Algunas galletas del primer lote se rompieron." Grandulón admitió "Esas nos las comimos."

¡BURP! Mr. Dinkles eructo fuertemente.

"Pero…" Ramón comenzó.

"¿Si?" Grandulón pregunto ansioso.

"Solo no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea hacer galletas con forma de trolls." Ramón explico. "Digo, no queremos que los bertenos recuerden lo mucho que disfrutaban comernos."

Grandulón asintió lentamente. "Tienes razón. Nunca pensé en eso." Lucio desanimado por un momento, recordando lo mucho que tardaron haciendo las grandes galletas con forma de trolls. Ramón temió que fuera a llorar. Pero Grandulón suspiro. "¡Me temo que tendremos que comerlas nosotros!"

El tomo una galleta con forma de Ramón ¡CRUNCH!

Grandulón le quito una oreja. Ramón se estremeció al ver como Grandulón la devoraba con felicidad.

"Entonces, podríamos hacer más galletas grandes." Ramón sugirió. "Solo no, tú sabes, en forma de trolls."

Con su boca llena y sus mejillas cubiertas de migajas, Grandulón asintió. "¡Vamos! ¡Déjame mostrarte el resto de los dulces que estamos preparando!"

Grandulón lo llevo atraves de la panadería. Mostrándole a Ramón las galletas, cupcakes, rollos, pay´s, donas, choux, hojaldres con crema, brownies, tartas, pasteles de capas y empanadas que ellos habían preparado para el gran picnic.

Diamantino iba y venía con cupcakes, bailando con la música de Dj Suki. En cada ocasión que él sacudía su cuerpo, brillantina caía sobre los postres.

"Si Diamantino trabaja en la panadería, tal vez debería usar delantal." Ramón dijo dudando "¿Y esta brillantina es comestible?"

Grandulón tomo uno de los cupcakes y lo metió a su boca, mastico, tragando y elevando los pulgares dijo "¡Yup!" anuncio. "¡Totalmente comestible!"

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el castillo, Gristle trabajaba en su parte de los preparativos…

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!

El rey Gristle toco a la puerta de la habitación de Bridget "¿Hola?" él llamo "¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Bridget?"

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Bridget apareció con una enorme sonrisa. "¡Hola, Gristle! Quiero decir, ¡Si majestad! Quiero decir ¡Su real majestad de los bertenos!"

Trato de alizar su delantal mientras sus pies bailaban de forma nerviosa. Estaba arrugado y manchado, sus brillantes zapatillas azules estaban recién lavadas, y había atado su cabello rosa en dos coletas.

"¡Hola, Lady Brillantina! Quiero decir ¡Bridget!" él respondió. "Está bien que me llames Gristle, de cualquier forma."

"Ok… Gristle," Bridget dijo tímidamente. "Tú puedes llamarme Bridget."

"Eso hice."

"Oh, cierto."

Ellos se quedaron un momento ahí, viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro.

"¿Hay algo… que necesites?" Pregunto Bridget.

"¿Huh?" Gristle dijo, chasqueando los dedos. "¡Oh, sí! Hay algo que necesito: ¡Ayuda!"

Bridget lo miro sorprendida y consternada.

"¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿De mí? ¿Te lastimaste a ti mismo? ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Alguien trata de atraparte?" Ella miro detrás de él para ver si no había ningún monstro viniendo por el rey.

"Yo creo que no." Gristle dijo, mirando sobre sus hombros para estar segura. "No… ¡Necesito que me ayudes con la comida para un picnic!"

"¿Picnic?" pregunto, perpleja. Ella jamás escucho sobre reyes bertenos yendo a picnics.

Gristle le explico sobre el gran picnic entre bertenos y trolls. Le conto que él y Ramón organizarían la comida, pero necesitaban la ayuda de Bridget. "Digo, estuviste trabajando con la Chef en la cocina real."

"Era la criada en la tras cocina." Bridget dijo "Limpiaba las ollas y sartenes. Otros bertenos usualmente ayudaban a la Chef con la cocina."

Gristle vacilo. Él no quería trabajar con otros bertenos. Él quería trabajar con Bridget. Estaba enamorado de ella.

"Todos ellos están… ocupados." Mintió. "Vamos." Se apresuró a tomar su mano "Vayamos a la cocina real y tomemos todo lo que necesitemos."

La jalo por los pasillos, Bridget miro como la sujetaba de la mano y sonrió. Ella se atrevió a apretar ligeramente la mano de Gristle, y él le devolvió el apretón.

La cocina real lucia terrible, con platos sucios apilados hasta lo alto. "Lo siento, no he limpiado." Bridget dijo "Pero desde que la Chef… se fue… nadie se a encargado de pedírmelo."

Era una pequeña mentira. Bridget sabía que los platos debían de lavarse, solo que no quería hacerlo. Odiaba limpiar los platos, entonces, sin la Chef de jefa, se olvidó de la cocina por completo.

"Oh, ¡Esta bien!" Gristle la tranquilizo "¡No te preocupes por eso!" Él se acercó a los gabinetes. "Ramón y yo encontramos las viejas recetas de la Chef justo aquí."

Bridget jadeo "¿No le tuvieron miedo a su trampa de bobos? ¿A las flechas?" Ella noto las flechas insertadas por todas las paredes de la cocina salidas de aquel closet.

Gristle hizo una señal desdeñosa, como si todo aquello no fuera en lo absoluto aterrador. "¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¡Nah! ¡Necesitas más que un par de flechas para asustarme!" Un furmunk rayado correteo atreves del piso cerca de ellos.

"¡AAAAHHH!" Gristle gritó.

"Es solo un furmunk rayado." Explico Bridget, riendo suavemente "No puede lastimarte."

"Claro que no." Gristle respondió tratando de recuperar su real dignidad. "Solo me preocupo lo que podría hacerte a ti."

"Gracia." Bridget dijo, sonriendo.

Ellos comenzaron a buscar entre las recetas juntos. Gristle le mostro a Britget la súper secreta y famosa receta de pizza de la Chef. Ella suspiro, impresionada.

"¡Wow!" Ella dijo "¡Esta pizza será PERFECTA para el gran picnic!"

"¡Es exactamente lo que le dije a Ramón!" Gristle dijo, le pregunto a Bridget "Pero, creo que tendrá que ser más de una pizza, ¿No crees?"

"¡Definitivamente!"

"¿Crees que escogimos la receta correcta?"

"¡Segura!"

Voltearon la vieja tarjeta, Bridget lo había ayudado a escoger una receta salada, los platos salados eran los favoritos de los bertenos: pretzels, pay de carne, salchichas, papas, aceitunas rellenas, repollo en escabeche y nabos marinados.

"¡YUM!" Gristle exclamo. "¡Este será el picnic más delicioso de TODOS!"

Bridget leyó la receta de la pizza de la chef. "Hmm" ella dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Ese paso de aquí… *Encender el horno, amasar la masa* Parecen un poco difíciles."

Gristle se inclinó para ver mejor la tarjeta. También era una buena excusa para estar más cerca de Bridget. "Tal vez necesitamos un experto en pizza. ¿Conoces a uno?"

Los dos bertenos pensaron un momento, y sonrieron para decir al mismo tiempo "¡El capitán Starfunkle!"

El capitán Starfunkle del patinaje era el lugar donde Gristle y Bridget tuvieron su primera cita. ¡Y la pizza era deliciosa!

"¡Yo digo que vayamos en este momento!" Gristle dijo.

"¡Una carrera! ¡UnodostresVamos!" Bridget grito para ser la primera en salir de la cocina.

El rey sonrió y corrió tras de ella. [¡Que chica!] pensó.

En el patinaje y arcade del capitán Starfunkle, se le entrego la super secreta receta de la Chef.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh" el capitán Starfunkle murmuro. Cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas de felicidad. "Asombroso, siempre quise hornear como la Chef, hacer una de sus famosas pizzas. Y ahora sé cómo, maravilloso, su majestad ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?"

"¿Si?" Gristle pregunto, su boca estaba llena de la pizza del capitán Starfunkle que generosamente se las dio a cambio de nada.

"Después del picnic, su majestad me daría el permiso de servir la famosa pizza de la chef aquí, ¿en la pista de patinaje?" Junto las manos y miro al rey casi implorando.

"Hmmm." Gristle dijo, pretendiendo que lo estaba pensando. Era un pequeño truco que le conto su padre. ["Hijo, cuando alguien te haga una pregunta, siempre actúa como si lo estuvieras pensando."] el viejo rey le había dicho ["Eso hará que luzcas inteligente."] La verdad era que Gristle amaba la idea del capitán Starfunkle de servir la deliciosa pizza de la Chef. Su pizza era buena, pero la de ella era genial.

¡Y ahora Gristle podría comerla todas las veces que quisiera! ¡Y patinar! ¡Con Bridget! ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

"Sabe que, capitán Starfunkle," Gristle finalmente dijo "Ayúdenos a hacer la pizza de la chef para el picnic, y la receta es suya, pero no la llame la pizza de la chef. No queremos que los bertenos piensen mucho en ella y la quieran de vuelta. Ella es mala de nuevo. Llame a la pizza diferente. Algo como *La favorita del rey Gristle*"

"¡Oh, gracias, su majestad!" El capitán Starfunkle dijo, besando la mano del rey.

Gristle alejo su mano de él "¡No bese mi mano! ¡No me gusta! ¡Usa palabras!"

"Lo siento, su majestad" dijo el capitán Starfunkle.

"Está bien." Gristle dijo "¡Has un buen trabajo con las pizzas para el picnic y serás ascendido a Coronel Starfunkle!" dijo victorioso.

El capitán Starfunkle se veía muy agradecido. El estudio de nuevo la receta de la pizza de la Chef. "¿Cuánta comida piensa hacer para el picnic?"

"Bueno" Gristle dijo "Todos los bertenos están invitados."

"Y todos los trolls" añadió Bridget entre bocados de pizza. "Pero son muy pequeños. No comen mucho."

El capitán Starfunkle repitió "¿Todos los bertenos? ¿Y todos los trolls? ¡Vamos a necesitar hacer mucha pizza!"

"¡Eso suena bien para mí!" Gristle respondió tomando otro trozo. "¿Qué es lo que requieres?"

El capitán Starfunkle arrugo su mentón pensando. "Muchos ayudantes, quizás algunos de los que cocinaron bajo las ordenes de la Chef en el castillo."

Gristle asintió. "Bien, bien, ¿Qué más?"

"¿Dónde será el picnic?" preguntó el capitán Starfunkle.

"En algún lugar cerca de Villa troll, creo." Gristle dijo, miro en todas direcciones cerciorándose que ningún troll lo fuera a oír. "Usted sabe, es un viaje muy largo para unas piernitas tan cortas. Por eso, probablemente el picnic sea cerca de ellos."

El capitán Starfunkle agito su cabeza y saco la lengua, "Oh, cielos" suspiro.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Bridget "¿No le gusta Villa trolls? ¡Ellos viven en unos lindos y pequeños capullos! ¡Son tan coloridos!"

"No es eso." Él dijo "Es solo que la pizza se debe servir caliente, y en el viaje de pueblo berteno a Villa troll se enfriara, se imagina ¡Pizza fría!"

"¡Inaceptable!" Gristle lloro, recordando las ocasiones que tuvo que comer pizza fría para el desayuno. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Yo propongo." Dijo el capitán Starfunkle "Se construya un horno especial para madera cerca del lugar del picnic. Podría construirse con rocas. ¿Qué piensa, su majestad?"

"¡Excelente idea!" Gristle dijo, esta vez no pretendió pensar antes de responder. "Lo pondré en la lista: ¡Necesitamos albañiles que construyan un nuevo horno para pizza y cocineros que la cocinen!"

"Y leñadores que reúnan la cantidad suficiente de leña para hacer las pizzas de la Chef." Añadió el capitán Starfunkle.

"Su receta." Lo corrigió Gristle, guiñándole un ojo.

El capitán Starfunkle rio y asintió.

"Si, su majestad, mi receta."

"¡Que excitante!" Bridget dijo, aplaudiendo.

No era la única que lo pensaba.

Pronto la noticia del picnic se rego por todo el pueblo. Los bertenos estaban muy emocionados por el gran picnic con aquella famosa pizza. Servida con el nuevo horno de madera. Solo que había muchas dudas respecto a la comida hecha por trolls. "¿Tendría cabellos en ella?" Una constante pregunta. ¡Nadie quería toparse con uno en su comida del picnic!

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Confiando en que todo estaría bien en la pastelería, Ramón regreso a Pueblo berteno para ver cómo estaban los preparativos del rey Gristle para el picnic. Entro al castillo, esperaba encontrar algunas cosas hechas por los bertenos para los trolls.

"¡Ramón!" Gristle lo llamo feliz cuando vio un pequeño punto caminar por el salón de tronos. "¡Es bueno verte otra vez! ¿Cómo van las cosas en Villa Troll? ¿Hacen muchos bocadillos salados para el gran picnic?"

"Hacemos muchos bocadillos DULCES" Ramón dijo "Y va todo bastante bien. Los hornos de la pastelería están encendidos día y noche para cubrir la demanda de postres."

Gristle lo miro confundido y un poco consternado.

"Postes ¿huh? Eso suena… rellenos. De cualquier forma ¿Tus pasteleros estarán usando mallas en sus cabezas? Algunos bertenos están preocupados de encontrar cabellos de trolls dentro de la comida hecha por ustedes."

Al ver la cara de Ramón, Gristle pensó que pudo haber dicho algo ofensivo.

"¡No es porque su cabello no sea tan… colorido!" Gristle dijo, tratando de arreglar las cosas. "Es que no nos gustaría comerlo… digo, solíamos comerlo, pero ahora… no lo hacemos, nunca más."

Ramón tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Lucia aturdido.

Gristle sintió que había empeorado las cosas. Junto sus manos pidiendo disculpas. "Perdona" él dijo "Olvida todo lo que dije del cabello. Estoy seguro que sus postres estarán… básicamente libres de pelos."

Tomando un hondo respiro, Ramón escogió con cuidado sus palabras. Estaba muy molesto, pero no quería explotar delante del rey y arruinar el picnic.

"Somos trolls" Comenzó "Tomamos muchas precauciones respecto a nuestro cabello, incluso nunca nadie ha encontrado uno solo dentro de su comida, Nunca."

"Eso es excelente." Gristle dijo rápidamente, deseando jamás tratar el tema de su cabello nuevamente.

"¿Cómo van sus preparativos?" pregunto Ramón.

El rey Gristle sonrió, feliz de cambiar el tema de conversación. "Muy, muy, muy bien!" él asintió, pensando en su tiempo en el capitán Starfunkle pista de patinaje y arcade con Bridget. Después de la pizza, jugaron juegos de arcade para dos ¡Por horas! Gristle se le daba muy bien el juego de *Golpea al troll*, pensó no contarle eso a Ramón. De hecho, hizo una nota mental para ordenar al capitán Starfunkle cambiar el juego por otro, ¿Golpea al frumunk rayado? Eso no sonaba realmente mal del todo…

Ramón espero pacientemente a que Gristle le contara más, pero no lo hizo, pregunto entonces. "¿Qué hiciste exactamente?"

Gristle salto de su trono y camino alrededor del cuarto mientras hablaba y gesticulaba enérgicamente con las manos. "Primero, me sumergí en la oscuridad de la aterradora cocina real y encontré la súper secreta receta de la famosa pizza de la Chef ¡Esquivando todas las trampas para bobos de los gabinetes!"

"Yo estuve contigo en esa parte." Ramón dijo serio "¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh, cierto." Gristle dijo "Luego Bridget y yo buscamos más recetas." El rey describió todas las delicias saladas que los bertenos solían cocinar para un picnic.

Ramón trataba de no hacer ninguna cara.

"Fuimos a consultar con el capitán Starfunkle sobre la preparación de la pizza." Gristle continuo. "Él es el experto en pizza" Le siguió explicando a Ramón sus planes de como recluto a chef bertenos y albañiles para construir el horno de madera cerca del lugar del picnic. Y de los leñadores que traerían leña. Él narro a Ramón como todo pueblo berteno estaba ansioso por probar de nuevo la famosa pizza de la chef.

"¡Cuando el picnic termine, el horno para pizza será un regalo nuestro para los trolls!" Gristle dijo, sin pensar en si era buena idea en primer lugar. Quería ser amable con ellos para limpiar los errores pasados. "¡Gratis! ¡Sin tener que dar nada a cambio!"

Primeramente, Ramón pensó que quien en el mundo de los trolls sería capaz de usar un enorme horno hecho de piedra, pero asintió y dijo "Gracias, es muy generoso de tu parte."

"¡De nada!" Gristle dijo, sonriendo. "Tal vez este picnic sea todo un suceso ¡Y podremos hacerlo de forma anual! ¡Usaremos el horno cada año!"

Ramón veía como el picnic de Poppy pasaba a volverse en una fiesta de pizza. Mantuvo ese pensamiento para sí mismo, solo lo paso. "¿Y que hay con los ingredientes?" pregunto.

"¿Ingredientes?" Gristle repitió como eco.

"Si, ingredientes." Ramón dijo "Tú sabes, los alimentos con los que preparas comida."

Ahora era el turno de Gristle de lucir ofendido.

"Sé que son ingredientes." Se quejó.

"Genial." Dijo Ramón "¿Dónde los tienes?"

"Bueno… no." Gristle admitió "Aun no los tengo."

Ramón trato de mantener su temple, pero termino perdiéndolo. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Grito "¿No tienes ningún ingrediente aun? Los trolls llevan horneando muchos y muchos postres, ¿Y los bertenos no han podido ni reunir los ingredientes? ¡Sabía que este picnic sería un desastre!"

Gristle pensó rápido. Viendo lo molesto que estaba el pequeño troll. La verdad era que con todo lo que paso, la excursión a la cocina real, ir a capitán Starfunkle pista de patinaje y arcade, Gristle había olvidado por completo los ingredientes.

Pero no admitiría eso enfrente de Ramón.

"Los postres son muy diferentes." Gristle dijo "Pueden adelantarlos, ¡Pero la pizza no! ¡tiene que ser recién horneada! ¡No podemos tenerla hecha antes del picnic! ¡Por eso no hemos comprado aun los ingredientes! ¿Lo ves? ¡Relájate!"

Ramón odiaba que le dijeran que se relajara. Eso le recordaba a Arroyin, y nada que se lo recordara le agradaba. A él nunca le sorprendió cuando Arroyin se volvió un traidor, los traiciono a todos para salvarse a sí mismo.

Él tomo de nuevo un hondo respiro. "Yo sugiero, Rey Gristle –"

"Puedes llamarme Gristle si quieres."

"Gristle, sugiero que tú y yo tomemos la receta, hagamos una lista de comprar y compremos los ingredientes."

"¿Cuándo?"

"¡JUSTO AHORA!" Ramón dijo impaciente. "¡Esto tiene que estar hecho ahora!"

"Ok,Ok." Gristle dijo, levantando sus manos en el aire. "¡Hagamos esto!"

Antes de iniciar la búsqueda, Gristle busco la receta, una hoja de papel y una pluma. Él y Ramón hicieron una larga lista de compras, cuando Ramón leyó "Nabos marinados" su estómago se revolvió. [Piensa en muchas cosas dulces.] pensó.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la lista, Ramón pregunto.

"¿Dónde compraremos todas estas cosas?"

Gristle lucia como si estuviera pensando la pregunta de Ramón. Pero esta vez, realmente lo estaba pensando. En su experiencia, él ordenaba las pizzas a domicilio del capitán Starfunkle, o cuando quería comer solo esperaba que la comida estuviera ahí. Él no tenía idea de dónde provenía.

"Solo queda una posibilidad." Él dijo "Sugiero que nosotros… vayamos a preguntarle a Bridget."

Ellos encontraron a Bridget en su cuarto, leyendo una revista. "La Chef siempre obtenía sus ingredientes de *Tienda de alimentos Grub Grubbington* ella decía que era la mejor."

"¡Bien!" Gristle dijo "Es justo lo que estaba pensando también, pero solo para estar seguros… ¿Puedes repetirlo?"

"Bridget dijo *Tienda de alimetos Grub Grubbington*" dijo Ramón "Suena ¿Encantador?"

De hecho, la tiende de alimentos de Grubbington si era encantadora. Ramón estaba sorprendido al verla mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Aprendió que cuando una va de compras con el rey, tendrá siempre un buen servicio. Grub Grubbington se precipito sobre ellos, llenando el carrito con todos los ingredientes de la lista.

Excepto uno…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 6

"Lo siento tanto, si muy excelente majestad," Grub Grubbington dijo, retorciendo sus manos, "¡Pero se nos acabó la sal moteada!"

Gristle lucia despreocupado. "Está todo bien, Grubbington, ¡No te preocupes! ¿Cuándo te surtas podrías enviárnosla?"

Grub Grubbington consulto su calendario "Déjeme ver, eso será… nunca."

"¡¿Qué?!" Ramón chillo "¿Nunca?"

"No hemos tenido la sal moteada en nuestros estantes por mucho tiempo, señor." El administrador del expendio explico. "Es muy difícil de obtener."

Gristle tomo un salero del anaquel.

"¿Quizás podamos usar sal normal? La receta lleva muchas otras cosas saladas, de cualquier manera."

Ramón reviso la lista "Famosa pizza de la Chef."

Grub Grubbington y Gristle suspiraron.

"¡No puede ser sustituida de la receta!" Grubbington insistió "Es lo que le da su delicioso sabor, ¡tiene que usar sal moteada genuina! ¡Si no lo hace, cualquier berteno que haya probado antes la famosa pizza de la Chef, notara la diferencia!"

"¡Podrían protestar! ¡Hacer disturbios! ¡Saqueos!" Gristle dijo, luciendo asustado. "¡Podría ser el final de mi reinado sobre los bertenos!"

"¿En serio?" Ramón pregunto "¿Solo porque la pizza no sabe bien?"

"Es obvio que no conoces a los bertenos." Dijo Gristle.

Ramón suspiro. "Ok" él dijo, girando hacia Grub Grubbington. "Dijiste que es porque la sal es difícil de conseguir. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?"

"La sal moteada solo puede ser hallada en una cueva de cristal en la cima de la montaña Gloom. La cueva es custodiada por un feroz Dingle-alado." Grubbington explico.

"¡Oooh, un Dingle-alado!" Gristle chillo. "Justo como el que tomo mi babero de tro…-" él se detuvo. Iba a decir *Babero de trolls*, pero los baberos de trolls quedaron en el pasado cuando ellos solían comer trolls, era algo que era mejor no mencionar cerca de Ramón. Él comenzó a silbar en bajo tono, esperando que su torpeza no fuera obvia.

"Un Dingle-alado." Se burló Ramón. "¡Debe de ser un mito! ¡Una historia de terror para que los niños pequeños aprendan a portarse bien!"

"Funciona en mí." Murmuro Gristle.

Grub Grubbington se mantuvo en su palabra "Se lo aseguro, señor, ¡El Dingle-alado es real! Protege la cueva de cristal sobre la montaña Gloom, y esta es la razón de porque nadie – repito, nadie - ¡A traído sal moteada! Cuando la Chef hacia su famosa pizza, ¡Tenía que ir a la cueva y enfrentarse al temido Dingle-alado ella misma!"

"Si yo fuera el Dingle-alado le tendría miedo a ella." Gristle dijo, poniendo una mejor cara. "Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. Tendremos que ponerle algo extra a la famosa pizza de la Chef. Tal vez doble ración de nabos marinados."

Ramón lo vio dudoso. "¿Pero no habías dicho que los bertenos estaban súper excitados por comer de nuevo la pizza de la Chef?"

Gristle se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sí, pero después de tantos años en miseria, están acostumbrados a las decepciones."

"¡Dijiste que armarían un alboroto si la pizza estaba mala!" dijo Ramón.

"Ellos pueden vivir miserablemente, pero son muy críticos." Dijo el rey Gristle "Y les gusta los disturbios."

Ramón lo pensó por un momento. Sabía lo importante que era el picnic para Poppy ya que sería un gran suceso entre trolls y bertenos. Y si tenía que escalar la montaña Gloom para ir por esa sal especial, lo haría.

"Gristle" él dijo "Tú y yo tenemos que ir a la cima de esa montaña."

El rey berteno se puso de un verde pálido.

.

.

.

Despues de conseguir la dirección especifica del cartógrafo real- al cual él rey llamaba el amigo de los mapas reales- Ramón y Gristle se dirigieron a la montaña Gloom. Ellos traían unas mochilas para cargar la sal dentro, aunque Gristle pensó que Ramón no podría cargar tanta con esa diminuta mochila. Tendría que correr para llegar antes del gran picnic, Ramón esperaba viajar rápida y velozmente.

Antes de iniciar con la travesía.

"Sabes, deberías viajar en mi hombro." Gristle sugirió.

"¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?" Ramón pregunto.

El berteno dudo. Quería decir [Porque tus pequeñas piernas de troll son cortas y monas, no quiero tener que ir lento] pero presintió que Ramón no reaccionaria bien a eso. Entonces dijo "Oh, creo que sería mejor de esa manera."

"¿Cómo podría ser mejor de esa manera?"

Gristle suspiro. No había forma de no decirle a Ramón la razón. "Porque, yo puedo ir más rápido y no quiero tener que esperarte. Porque tus piernas son, tú sabes, más cortas que las mías."

Gristle estaba en lo correcto. Ramón no lo tomo bien.

"Oh, ¿Crees que mis piernas son tan, tan corras, eh?" él dijo molesto con su cabello erizado.

Gristle negó con su cabeza rápidamente. "Oh no, no, no. No es eso. No son *tan* cortas, solo… cortas."

"De hecho," dijo Ramón tratando de calmarse, "el único problema que yo veo es que tú me sigas el paso a mí."

Gristle no pudo evitar reírse de lo dicho.

"¿yo? ¿Teniendo problemas en alcanzar un troll? Yo dudo que eso…"

Antes de que el rey pudiera terminar la oración, Ramón agito su melena azul tres veces y la lanzo. ¡WHAP! Enredándola en la rama de un árbol. ¡Ramón se columpio por el aire! Pasando a otra rama, enredando su cabello una y otra vez en las ramas cercanas de los demás árboles, columpiándose por el bosque.

"¡Whoo-hooooo!" se escuchaba clamar a Ramón al cruzar con rapidez el bosque con ayuda de su poderosa melena.

Gristle estaba estático. "Huh" dijo para si mismo. "Es por eso que lo llaman *Ramon*" Estando ahí parado, muy pronto, Ramón desapareció de su visión. "¡HEY, ESPERAME!" Se echó a correr, moviendo sus regordetes brazos y piernas. "¡MI CABELLO ES MUY CORTO PARA HACER ESO! ¡NO SE COMO LO HACES!"

Con Ramón meciéndose de árbol en árbol y Gristle corriendo con sus grandes piernas bertenas, todo estaba yendo bien. Pero eventualmente el camino a la montaña Gloom cabio a ser un seco desierto. Ahí no había árboles. Nada de lo que Ramón pudiera sostenerse.

Corriendo con sus largas piernas, Gristle paso cerca de Ramón dejándolo atrás.

"¡Hey!" Ramón le grito al berteno.

Gristle se detuvo y espero a que Ramón lo alcanzara. "¿Ahora quieres un aventón sobre mis hombros?" le ofreció el rey de vuelta, riendo.

Ramón se negó, obstinado. "¡No! ¡No necesito un aventón!, solo necesito quizás… que vayas más lento."

Gristle asintió. "ok" dijo "Pero el gran picnic será pronto, y si no regresamos a tiempo con la sal moteada…"

"¡Lo sé!" Bramo Ramón "¡Vamos!"

Gristle retomo su paso. Ramón tenía que correr para mantener su ritmo, las plantas del desierto que los rodeaban tenían espinas tan grandes y anchas como clavos. Pero no podía detenerse a contemplarlas pues en cualquier distracción podía ser dejado atrás. Comenzó a jadear, sus pies le dolían, se detuvo por un momento, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sintió el enorme dedo de Gristle tocarle la espalda.

"hey" dijo Gristle "Realmente no hay nada de malo en que te de un aventón. Podrías disfrutar del viaje. Solo di las palabras y te cargare en mis hombros."

Ramón miro hacia arriba, al berteno que lucía imponente sobre él. Detrás suyo, el incandescente sol, la cara de Gristle le proveía de una agradable sombra. Ramón estaba renuente a aceptar la oferta de Gristle. Pero estaba seguro que la razón por la que Poppy le había asignado esa tarea para el picnic, tendría que ver directo con tratar de cambiar su tonto orgullo.

"Bien" dijo "Pero no necesito que me levan…"

Antes de que el pudiera terminar la frase, Gristle ya lo había tomado entre sus manos, dejándolo con gentileza en su hombro, y reanudando su travesía por el desierto.

Primero, Ramón tenía la enorme preocupación de caerse con cada paso que Gristle daba. Trataba de sujetarse con fuerza de su capa aterciopelada, después de un rato se acostumbró a su ritmo, las pausas y el sendero pedregoso; a veces advirtiéndole de algo. Sintió la brisa dándole en la cara y disfruto de la vista. ¡Sentía que podía ver cualquier cosa a la distancia!

Ramón vio adelante algunas motas verdes.

"¡Se ve como que estamos por llegar a un bosque!" él dijo cerca del oído de Gristle.

Gristle consulto el mapa que el cartógrafo real le dio. "¡Yup! ¡Lo llaman el bosque de helechos fétidos!" miraba con atención al bosque mientras se acercaban. "¿Por qué los llamarían *fétidos*?"

"Creo que porque apestan." Ramón dijo al estar al borde del bosque, olfateo e hizo una cara. "¡Si, ahora estoy seguro que son por apestosos!"

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

Ramón estaba en lo correcto. Con fétido se refería a apestoso. Y eso era el bosque de los helechos fétidos.

Realmente apestaba. Era sin duda el peor hedor que Ramón y Gristle habían olido. Cubrieron su nariz con sus manos, pero el olor se filtraba entre sus dedos. Trataron de tapas sus fosas nasales con algo, pero nada funcionaba.

"¿tenemos que cruzar el bosque de los helechos fétidos?" Pregunto Ramón "¡Es horrible!"

Gristle reviso el mapa de nuevo "Parece ser la ruta más fácil a la montaña Gloom, a no ser que quieras tomar el camino más, más, más largo."

"¡Justo ahora no me molestaría tomar el camino más, más, más largo lejos de aquí!" Ramón dijo "¡No estoy seguir que tanto pueda aguantar!"

Gristle acelero el paso "Trato de sacarnos de aquí lo más rápido que puedo, mientras tanto, podríamos ponernos en la nariz unas pinzas."

"¿Traes algunas contigo?" Ramón pregunto.

"No" Gristle admitió "¿Y tú?"

"No" Ramón dijo "No pensé que nos pondríamos a lavar ropa en el viaje."

"Yo tampoco." Gristle dijo tristemente. "Hombre, sé que lo sabes, pero tengo que decirlo: ¡ESTE LUGAR REALMENTE APESTA!"

Ramón asintió. Miro alrededor buscando cualquier cosa para tapar su nariz, tratar al menos de evitar oler los helechos. Metió su cara entre la suave capa de Gristle.

No funciono.

Pero algo increíble paso. ¡Comenzó a nevar!

"¿Nieve?" Ramón dijo "¡Pero es verano!"

"¿A quién le importa?" dijo Gristle riendo. "¡La nieve cubrirá a los helechos apestosos!"

Estaba en lo correcto. Los enormes copos caían a la deriva, haciendo que el hedor fuera cada vez más débil, apenas si se podía notar.

"Creo que se debe a que cada vez vamos más y más alto a como estábamos en el desierto." Dijo Ramón "A mayor elevación. ¡Puede nevar incluso en verano!"

"Si, eso pensé también." Gristle mintió.

Gristle empezó a respirar y resoplar, respirar y resoplar con mayor esfuerzo. La nieve caía rápidamente, cada vez más. -¡Se volvió una tormenta de nieve. El viento soplaba la nieve directo a sus caras. Gristle caminaba inclinado por el vendaval, cubriendo su rostro de los copos con una mano, Ramón mientras tanto, trataba de permanecer caliente cubriéndose con la gruesa capa aterciopelada.

La nieve caía más tupida y fuerte, se sentía como si alguien les lanzara cubetas llenas de nieve directo a la cabeza. Gristle tuvo que usar sus manos para abrirse paso en la profunda nieve, casi escavando un túnel.

"Sabes." Jadeo "Creo que comienzo a extrañar a los helechos apestosos."

"Tengo una idea." Ramón dijo, un tanto cansado de no estar haciendo absolutamente nada. "Descansa unos minutos en ese claro. Entre esos árboles. Yo subiré a ellos para ver cuánto nos falta para llegar a la montaña Gloom."

Gristle se veía dudoso. "Esos árboles están cubiertos de nieve. ¿Estás seguro de poder escalarlos?"

"¡Absolutamente!" Ramón dijo "¡Claro que puedo treparlos! De hecho, con las ramas resbaladizas por la nieve ¡Puedo moverme más rápido entre los arboles!" Dijo aquello para tranquilizar al rey, Ramón realmente no estaba seguro de si podría subirlos con tanta nieve cubriéndolos. La verdad es que nunca antes había intentado algo similar. El prefería pasar los días nevados cómodamente en su bunker subterráneo, calentando sus pies en el fuego.

Salió del lugar y miro cual rama le funcionaria, enredo su cabello y se lanzó ¡FWOOMP! Su pelo se resbalo. Termino cayendo de cabeza sobre una pila de nieve.

El sacudió su cabeza. "Solo, uh, estaba probando que tan resbaladizo estaba."

"Se ve muy resbaladizo." Gristle dijo.

"Si." Ramón agrego "Esta vez tomare más precaución, ok, aquí voy."

Agito su cabello azul en el aire un par de veces tomando fuerza, lo lanzo hacia una rama. ¡WHAP! ¡Su cabello se enredó bien! Ramón continúo subiendo, lanzando su cabello, y saltando al siguiente árbol. Lo estaba logrando, trepaba los arboles cubiertos de nieve.

"¡Date prisa!" Gristle grito.

Ramón hacia un gran esfuerzo, varias veces sintió que se resbalaría y caería al suelo. Pero él se esforzaba para seguir avanzando. Después de unos minutos, había logrado subir. Pudo ver el final del bosque. Y una gran mancha en el horizonte.

Montaña Gloom

El final del bosque estaba cerca, entre nubes, una escarpada, oscura montaña cubierta con hielo y nieve. Ramón se estremeció.

Pero la había encontrado. Y estaban cerca de la cueva de cristal, muy cerca de la sal moteada. ¡Y cerca de volver a casa!

Él se giró y se apresuró en bajar los árboles, usando su cabello, enredándolo de rama en rama. Tras su pequeño viaje solitario, la nieve parecía ser cada vez menos.

Pero cuando estaba justo en llegar a donde Gristle descansaba, la nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo tan tupida y rápida como antes. Siendo esta segunda nevada más pesada. Enormes copos de nieve abofeteaban su cara mientras cruzaba los arboles ¡FWAP! ¡FWAP! ¡FWAP!

Las ramas fueron cubiertas con más nieve, no estaba logrando sujetarse con su cabello. Pensó que tendría que bajar y continuar en el suelo. Así fue, salto al suelo y siguió a pie, caminando por entre los montículos de nieve.

Afortunadamente, no estaba tan lejos del lugar. Ramón reconoció una enorme roca roja cerca de un árbol. ¡Estaba justo ahí! Comenzó a correr, resbalando justo en la cima de un montículo de nieve.

"¡Gristle!" Le grito "¡La vi! ¡Vi la montaña Gloom!"

El entro al pequeño claro donde dejo a Gristle.

Pero Gristle no estaba.

¿Dónde estaba el berteno? ¿Habría regresado a casa?

"¡GRISTLE!" Ramón grito tratando de encontrarlo. "¿DÓNDE ESTAS?"

Silencio.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

Ramón miro a su alrededor frenéticamente. No vio a ningún berteno sobre la fresca nieve. Solo podía estar pasando dos cosas. Ya sea que Gristle haya decidido irse, pero no había huellas sobre la nieve, o…

Debería de estar ahí.

Pero ¿Dónde?

Ramón escaneo el suelo, mirando más de cerca a la cegadora nieve blanca. Primero, solo vio eso, nieve tan blanca como una oveja o una hoja de papel.

Pero noto algo que sobresalía.

Una corona dorada entre la nieve. Ramón corrió hacia la corona, escavando a su alrededor frenético. Lo llamaba, "¡Gristle! ¡Gristle! ¿Estás bien?"

Desenterró por completo la corona, se topó con un piso plano de color verde, era apenas el cabello del rey berteno. Ramón tomo un mechón y trato de jalarlo; hondo en la nieve, se escuchó el murmullo de un "¡Ouch!"

No había forma de que Ramón sacara a Gristle de ahí tirando del cabello. Pero tenía una idea. Usaría sus manos para cavar, al menos hasta descubrir su cabeza, luego enredaría su cabello en Gristle y empujaría la nieve a su alrededor sacándolo del hoyo. ¡WHOOSH! No había tiempo que perder, cuando el hoyo alrededor de Gristle estaba ligeramente profundo.

"¡Ramón!" él hablo, sacudiéndose la nieve de su cara. "¡Me salvaste!"

"¿Puedes salir de ahí?" pregunto Ramón.

"Creo que si" Dijo Gristle "¡Déjame ver!"

Gristle comenzó a moverse y en poco tiempo, se sacó a si mismo del hoyo, tratando de no resbalar en el borde de agujero.

"¡Fiuu!" Gristle jadeo "Debí de quedarme dormido. La nieve caía muy rápido ¡Y me enterró! ¡gracias, Ramón! ¡Me salvaste!"

"Ni lo menciones" Ramón dijo "¡Vamos! ¡Pude ver la montaña Gloom! ¡No esta lejos!"

La nieve al fin dejo de caer, ellos se apresuraron a salir del bosque de los helechos fétidos. Cuando llegaron a la base de la montaña, hicieron una pequeña pausa para mirar la cumbre.

"Es un largo camino hasta la cima." Gristle dijo sonando preocupado.

"Si la Chef pudo llegar hasta ahí, nosotros podemos." Ramón dijo determinado.

"Tal vez por algún lado haya unas escaleras," Gristle dijo esperanzado. "Con una alfombra roja."

"Lo dudo mucho." Dijo Ramón "Pero podemos intentar encontrar un camino.

Los dos exploraron el costado de la montaña, esperando encontrar un ligero y limpio sendero a la cueva de cristal. Gristle estaba esperando encontrar un amigable cartel que dijera "¡Camino directo a la cueva de cristal!"

Pero no encontraron ningún letrero. Y tampoco encontraron un buen camino para recorrer desde la base de la montaña. La montaña era enorme, y no tenían mucho tiempo.

Gristle lucia frustrado. Era un rey, no tenía nada que hacer para obtener lo que quería. Y ahora él había recorrido cientos de árboles, un desierto, un manojo de helechos apestosos. ¡Casi moría enterrado en nieve! Sentía que haba tenido suficiente.

"Creo que voy a esperarte aquí." Dijo Gristle. "Yo voy, um, a hacer guardia para asegurarme de que no te sigan."

Ramón lucia confundido "¿Quién me seguiría?"

"Oh, tú sabes." Gristle dijo vagamente. "Acosadores, sus secuaces, ladrones, bandidos." Cuando menciono aquellas palabras, Gristle cambio de idea, ¡No se quedaría solo en un lugar donde podría haber bandidos y ladrones! ¡Podrían robar su broche o su capa! ¡O su corona! "Espera un momento, mejor voy contigo."

Ramón lo miro desesperado. "¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE NADIE SABE COMO LLEGAR A LA CUEVA DE CRISTAL?" No hubo respuesta, lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de su voz "CRISTAL… Cristal… cristal."

"No creo que existan muchos guías turísticos a la montaña Gloom." Ramón dijo "Vamos, tenemos que seguir alguno de estos caminos."

Ramón tomo un camino estrecho, lleno de obstáculos como rocas y hielo. Era muy difícil pasar. Estaba muy escarpado, ellos tuvieron que gatear, tratando de sujetarse de lo que fuera. En otra parte, tenían que pasar entre enormes rocas. Esa parte fue fácil para Ramón, pero para Gristle, él apenas si podía pasar.

"¡Oof!" él dijo al tener que meter su pansa para pasar entre ellas. "¡Necesito una buena dieta!"

Estaba cada vez más cerca de la cima de la montaña Gloom. Lograron llegar a una meseta pensando que lo habían logrado, pero aún les faltaba montaña que recorrer.

"Esta montaña pertenece a mi reino." Gruño Gristle, pasando a duras penas entre dos rocas. "¡Y aun no llegamos! ¡Es DEMACIADO alta! ¡Quiero que sea más baja!"

"¿Solo queriendo que sea más baja crees hacer que la montaña se encoja?" pregunto Ramón "¿Vas a ordenar que la vuelvan pequeña?"

Gristle y él siguieron trepando la montaña. "No entro tanto en detalles." Él explico. "Soy el rey, primero ordeno: ¡Traigan a los expertos en montañas!, Ese es su trabajo después de todo. Si quieres preguntarles a ellos, luego, solo les dices: ¡Expertos! ¡Hagan su mejor trabajo! ¡Vayan!"

"¡Debe de ser genial ser el rey!" Dijo Ramón.

"Oh, sí, lo es." Dijo Gristle. "Es muy genial. Pero es algo aburrido estar sentado en el trono todo el día. Por eso me alegra haber venido contigo a esta increíble expedición. Es interesante salir y conocer el mundo." Casi car al resbalarse con una roca. "Para la próxima mandare a alguien en mi lugar."

Guardaron silencio por un momento, era difícil respirar, y tenían que concentrarse para dar el siguiente paso; pues la montaña estaba cubierta de un resbaladizo hielo, tenían que estar atentos en encontrar un buen punto de apoyo, para no ir a dar al fondo del acantilado.

Gristle iba delante de Ramón, era un poco más rápido para subir el lado escarpado de la montaña. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto rápidamente.

"El espacio oscuro entre las rocas ¿creo que es una cueva?"

"¿Ves algún cristal?"

"No, pero si veo…."

¡BLOOOOOSH! Algo salió del hoyo – y causo una ráfaga de aire frio ¡Y se volvió hielo solido!

"¡Deben de ser geyser!" Ramón dijo.

Gristle golpeo ligeramente la columna de hielo con sus nudillos. ¡Tink! ¡TINK! "¡Parece un bloque de hielo! ¡Imagínate que me hubiera dado en la cara!" dijo mientras seguía caminando "Espero que no encontremos ningún otro. –"

¡BLOOOOOOOOSH! Otro geyser lanzo una columna de agua al aire ¡Con Gristle sobre ella! El agua se congelo ¡y el berteno quedo de pie sobre la columna en la montaña!

Ramón entre cerro los ojos "¿Qué haces ahí?"

"¡Nada!" Gristle le grito de regreso "¡Yo solo estaba ahí! ¡Y ahora no sé cómo bajar!" miro al costado de la torre de hielo, era muy alta para saltar.

Ramón miro la torre de hielo hecha por el geyser. Era demasiado gruesa para que Gristle la envolviera con sus brazos, pero tenía una idea. "¡Quítate la capa!" le grito al rey. "¡Puedes envolverla en la columna y sostenerte de las puntas, deslizándote hasta abajo!"

Gristle lo miro con ojos incrédulos. "¿De verdad? ¿Crees que funcionara?"

"¡Imagina que soy uno de tus expertos!" Ramón dijo "¡Solo trata!"

"Ok, ¡Aquí vamos!"

Ramón vio como Gristle se quitaba su capa, la pasaba alrededor de la columna y la tomaba de las puntas dudando un poco, decidió saltar sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Ok, ahora deslízate! ¡Deslízate!" Grito Ramón tratando de que deslizarse de una enorme torre de hielo sobre una enorme montaña sonara maravilloso "¡Sera divertido!"

"¡Sera divertido, eso dices!" Gristle grito, tomo una respiración profunda y se deslizo desde la punta del geyser, yendo rápidamente hacia abajo, mientras gritaba "¡WHEEEE!" pero cambiaba a un "¡WHAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!" terminando al final de la columna, golpeando con su trasero el suelo ¡THUMP! Él se sobo sus posaderas. "No fue divertido." Gimoteo "De verdad que no fue divertido para nada."

"Um, por curiosidad, cuando estabas en la punta del geyser congelado ¿Pudiste ver la cueva de cristal?" Pregunto Ramón.

Gristle miro al troll. "No, Ramón, no vi la cueva de cristal, no estaba turisteando – estaba más concentrado en como bajar de esa gigantesca columna de hielo, siento no haberla visto."

"No hay problema." Ramón dijo, retomando el paso. "Seguiremos buscando hasta encontrarla."

Siguieron caminando yendo más lejos, aclimatándose a la temperatura en lo alto, entrando entre nubes, era como caminar entre neblina. Ramón escucho como Gristle se resbalaba delante suyo, pero no podía ver al berteno.

"¿Cómo se supone que encontremos la cueva de cristal con estas nubes?" Gristle gimoteo.

Ramón pensó algo ¿Tal vez ya se habían perdido?

Pero continuaron caminando sobre el hielo, hasta que finalmente las nubes desaparecieron. El sol brillo. Y vieron algo, algo que brillaba.

"¿Es esa… la cueva..?" Pregunto Ramón.

"¡De Cristal!" dijo feliz Gristle.

Corrieron hacia la cueva de cristal.

Cuando algo horrible vino, sus oídos se estremecieron ¡CA-SCRAWW! Miraron arriba y vieron a un ave gigantesca que con unas enormes alas iba justo por ellos, graznando de forma aguda.

"¡EL DINGLE-ALADO!" Grito Gristle.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

Ramón y Gristle se tiraron al suelo, cerca de las rocas al abalanzarse el Dingle-alado sobre sus cabezas. Volvió al cielo, preparándose para lanzarse en picada otra vez.

"¡Te DIJE que el Dingle-alado es real!" Gristle le susurro a Ramón.

"Ok, es real," admitió Ramón. "¿Cómo lo pasamos para entrar en la cueva?"

"No tengo idea." Gristle dijo "PERO, ¡AHÍ VIENE!"

La enorme ave emplumada se lanzó sobre ellos gritando. ¡SCRAAAW! Justo entre las rocas donde ellos estaban escondidos, cambiaron de escondite, mientras cubrían sus oídos. El Dingle-alado retomo su vuelo de nuevo.

Ramón le susurro a Gristle, de manera rápida. "Ok, esto es lo que haremos. Yo distraeré al Dingle-alado, ¡Y tú corre lo más rápido que puedas a la cueva!"

Gristle lo vio confundido "¿Cómo piensas distraer…?"

Ramón dio un salto y corrió a un punto visible de la montaña. "¡HEY, DINGLE-ALADO! ¡MIRAME! ¡PUEDE QUE SEA PEQUEÑO, PERO SOY DELICIOSO!"

"¡CA-SCRAWWWW!" Grito, el ave voló en círculos, lista para lanzarse sobre Ramón.

Gristle salto y saco sus pies de la seguridad de las rocas glaciares, se deslizo y deslizo por el piso resbaloso hacia la cueva de cristal de la montaña.

Ramón seguía en aquel lugar, con sus brazos extendidos y saltando lo más que podía "¡WHOOHOO, DINGLE-ALADO! ¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES, GRAN PAJARRACA!"

El Dingle-alado se molestó, gritando y bajando en picada desde el cielo, directo hacia Ramón.

Gristle logro escurrirse dentro de la cueva.

¡SCRAWWWW! Ramón vio como la enorme ave tapaba al sol por completo apuntando sus garras hacia él, lista para agarrarlo.

En el último momento, entro entre dos rocas cercanas, lo suficientemente apretadas para que el apenas pasase.

¡CRACK! El Dingle-alado trato de alcanzar a Ramón esforzándose por meter entre las rocas su pico y garras. Al ver que era inútil, retomo de nuevo el vuelo, regresando al frio viento, yéndose lejos.

Cuando el Dingle-alado se perdió de vista, Ramón corrió hacia la cueva, usando las rocas para esconderse del peligro, "¡Gristle!" el susurro estando dentro "¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Por aquí!"

Ramón siguió la voz del berteno, corriendo a los adentros de la cueva. Encontró al rey Gristle agachado detrás de un enorme cuarzo rosado.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Gristle dijo admirándolo. "¡Muy valiente!"

"Gracias." Ramón dijo modesto. "¿Has encontrado ya la sal moteada?"

Gristle sacudió su cabeza "Nop. Esperaba dar con la tienda o algo parecido."

"¿Pensaste que dentro de una cueva en la cima de la montaña Gloom, resguardada por un feroz Dingle-alado, encontraríamos una pequeña tienda? ¿Con empleados y toda la cosa?"

"No dije *pensé*, dije *Esperaba*"

"Vamos" dijo Ramón, sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa. "Busquemos en los alrededores."

Caminando cada vez más profundo en la cueva. Una luz se refractaria de los enormes y coloridos cristales que salían como columnas desde el piso hasta el techo. Todos los colores imaginables estaban presentes- desde el rosa hasta el purpura, los azules y amarillos, también naranjas y verdes.

"Es hermoso." Susurro Gristle.

"Si." Agrego Ramón "Pero ¿dónde está la sal?"

"¿En la sección de especias?"

"No veo ninguna sección, o pasillo, o estanterías." Ramón dijo, rodando sus ojos y haciendo caras escondiéndose de que lo viera. "Es una cueva, no una tienda."

Siguieron buscando. A donde quieran que miraran solo veían cristales de un solo color. Solo cuando Ramón miro abajo, atreves de una grieta que daba a un túnel… ¡Motas!

"¡Mira!" Chillo, apuntando a la grieta en el piso, "¡Motas! ¡Esa debe de ser la sal moteada!"

"¡Viva!" Gristle celebro.

No había forma que ningún berteno pudiera poner un solo pie dentro de ese túnel, pero un troll sí.

"La Chef debía de traer algún tipo de cosa larga con ella." Ramón dijo, entro en el tune, tomando puñados de los cubos de sal y metiéndolos en su pequeña mochila, a la vez que le pasaba algunos a Gristle. En sus próximas excursiones, estaban pensando que sería bueno llevar una pala y una carretilla, pero también pensó que aquello haría más peligroso y difícil el camino a la montaña Gloom.

"¡Tenemos suficiente sal para todas las pizzas del picnic!" Gristle le dijo a sus espaldas. "¡Vámonos!"

Finalmente, sus mochilas estaban llenas de la sal moteada. Ellos volvieron a pasar los hermosos cristales de colores y salieron de la cueva.

"Sabes, siento que estamos olvidando algo." Ramón dijo al caminar bajo los rayos del sol.

"¿Qué posibilidad hay de eso?" Gristle pregunto, mirando a su alrededor lleno de rocas glaciares, "Solo vinimos por la sal moteada y ya."

De repente, una enorme sombra se posó sobre ellos.

"¡EL DINGLE-ALADO!" Grito Ramón.

"Oh, sí." Dijo Gristle "¡Eso!"

.

.

.

Capítulo 10 (final)

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ramón y Gristle dieron vuelta y corrieron de regreso a la cueva. Pero antes de poder ponerse a salvo dentro del túnel, el Dingle-alado se lanzó en picada y agarro a Ramón ¡Enredando sus garras en su cabello!

"¡AYUDA!" el grito cuando la enorme ave retomo el vuelo.

"OH, NO, ¡NO LO HARAS!" Le responde al Dingle-alado, alcanzando a agarrar los pies de Ramón con sus manos.

El Dingle-alado era grande, fuerte, una furiosa ave, pero sus poderosas alas no podían levantar a Ramón y Gristle muy lejos del piso. El pájaro batió sus alas tratando de zafar al trolls de las manos del berteno.

Pero Gristle no dejaría ir a Ramón.

Ramón por su parte sentía que lo estiraban como a una masa antes de girarla como a los roles de canela. "¡AAAAAGH!" él chillaba.

"¡DEJALO IR, TU VIEJO DINGLE-ALADO!"

Estaba a punto de dejarlo, pero el Dingle-alado comenzó a picar su cara con su enorme pico. Gristle agitaba su cabeza, tratando de alejarla del ave "¡DETENTE!" él grito "¡NO ME GUSTA ESO!"

¡CA-AAAW! El Dingle-alado grito. Gristle quería tapar sus oídos, pero no podía soltar los pies de Ramón.

"¡Desearía tener algo para espantarla lejos!" Gristle grito "¡Una vara sería buena, pero no veo ninguna por aquí! Quizás una roca…"

"¡Tú corona!" Grito Ramón.

"¿Corona? ¡Brillante idea!" Gristle dijo. Soltó uno de los pies de Ramón, y con la mano libre tomo la corona y se la lanzó al Dingle-alado. ¡SMACK!

"¡Ooh! ¡Le di!" dijo Gristle.

¡SKWAAAAA! El Dingle-alado, ¡Libero a Ramón de sus garras! Gristle cayó al suelo sosteniendo a Ramón. Respirando con dificultad.

"Tú" Ramón jadeo "Me salvaste. ¡Ya estamos a mano!"

Gristle tomo su corona y la puso de nuevo sobre su cabeza. "Ahora vayámonos de aquí antes de que el Dingle-alado regrese."

"Tengo una idea de cómo bajar rápidamente la montaña." Ramón dijo "¡Has lo mismo que yo!"

Ramón se quitó la mochila y la arrojo sobre el hielo que cubría el piso. ¡Salto sobre ella y comenzó a deslizarse montaña abajo!

"¡Vamos, sígueme!" él lo llamo volteando sobre sus hombros mientras seguía descendiendo.

"No lo sé…" Gristle dijo, dudando.

¡CA-CAAAAW!

Un graznido le advirtió sobre el regreso del Dingle-alado, Gristle se sacó la mochila, salto sobre ella y se deslizo alcanzando rápidamente a Ramón "¡WHOOO-HOOOO!" él chillo.

Afortunadamente para Ramón y Gristle, en el bosque de los helechos fétidos aun nevaba, por lo que no tendrían que respirar su nauseabundo hedor. Aun mejor, la pendiente y la velocidad los ayudo a pasar el bosque aun deslizándose.

Cuando llegaron al desierto, Ramón no vacilo, dejo que Gristle lo tomara en sus manos y lo subiera a su hombro. Gristle corrió por todo el desierto hasta llegar a los bosques más cercanos a su nación, ahí Ramón uso su cabello para balancearse entre los árboles. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían llegado cerca de Villa troll.

Y justo a tiempo.

Los bertenos y Trolls estaban listos para el gran picnic en un enorme claro. Los albañiles bertenos habían terminado ya el horno donde se cocinarían las pizzas. Los leñadores habían juntado suficiente leña para elaborar la receta de la Chef. Cerca de ahí, el capitán Starfunke, mezclaba todos los ingredientes de la pizza en un enorme cuenco.

Todos los ingredientes, menos la sal moteada.

El capitán Starfinke movía sus pies con nerviosismo. "¿Dónde están?" pregunto "¡Necesitamos la sal para terminar la masa!"

Uno de los cocineros bertenos apunto hacia el bosque. "¡Ahí!"

Gristle y Ramón corrieron, respirando con dificultad y quitándose las mochilas. "¡La tenemos!" Gristle jadeo "¡Tenemos la sal!"

"Oh ¡Gracias al cielo!" Lloro el capitán Starfunke tomando las mochilas y entregándoselas a los cocineros. "¿El Dingle-alado les causo problemas?"

Gristle y Ramón se miraron entre si y rieron.

"Nah." Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los cocineros usaron la sal, cuidando de seguir correctamente la súper secreta receta de la chef. La mezclaron con la masa, hicieron varias bolas que lanzaban al aire para hacer las costras, cubriendo con salsa, queso y pusieron las pizzas dentro del enorme horno.

"¡Las pizzas están en el horno!" anuncio el capitán Starfunkle. Todos los bertenos vitorean "¡VIVA POR LA PIZZA!"

En la panadería de Villa troll, Grandulón corría frenéticamente, dando las ordenes finales y mandando todo lo horneado que fue aprobado. "¡Cielo!" él dijo, despidiendo a Cooper que llevaba la última canasta de cupcakes. "¡Ese fue el último!"

Chiquilina noto un gran bolso en una de las mesas. "¿Qué hay de ese?" pregunto.

Grandulón volteo y reviso lo que había dentro. "¡Oh, no!" Lloro "¡Son las chispas que les podría a la galleta grandes! ¡Eso quiere decir que aún no están lista para el picnic!" El gran troll azul estallo en lágrimas.

"¡No te preocupes, Grandulón!" Diamantino dijo con su electrónica voz "¡Nosotros le pondremos las chispas por ti!"

"¡Yeah!" Dj Suki interrumpió "¡No hay problema!"

"¡Gracias, chicos!" Grandulón dijo, poniéndose de pie. "¡Los veré en el picnic!"

"¡Nos vemos ahí!" dijo Dj Suki, despidiéndose. Se volteo hacia Diamantino y Chiquilina. "Ok, es una pesada bolsa, pero creo que, si la levantamos juntos, podremos…"

Pero Chiquilina pudo levantarla fácilmente con su súper y fuerte cabello.

"Vayamos" Ella dijo con calma, saliendo por la puerta. Dj Suki y Diamantino se vieron el uno al otro, se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al picnic, ellos vieron las gigantescas galletas de Grandulón. Eran una escena atareada, Trolls y bertenos sentados sobre mantas compartiendo postres, canapés salados, bebidas.

"¿Dónde están las galletas grandes?" pregunto Diamantino.

"No lo sé." Dijo Dj Sui "¿Podrían encargarse de eso ustedes dos? ¡Yo tengo que iniciar con la música!"

"¡Seguro!" dijo Chiquilina. "¡Tu ve y que el ritmo comience!"

"Gracias." Dijo Dj Suki corriendo hacia su Wooferbug.

Justo en ese momento, un berteno coloco un lote completo de pizzas recién salidas del horno.

"Necesitamos las chispas." Él dijo a otro cocinero.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" le pregunto Diamantino a Chiquilina.

"¡Si!" Chiquilina dijo "¡Chispas!¡Grandulón es un gran cocinero! ¡Vamos!"

En el picnic, estando todos sentados sobre mantas, Dj Suki toco feliz su música que sonaba perfecta para la ocasión.

"¡Hola a todos!" La reina Poppy anuncio "¡Bienvenidos al primer picnic de Bertenos y trolls… Juntos!"

Todo el mundo vitoreó. Los bertenos lucían impacientes por probar la famosa pizza y los trolls por comer los postres horneados por Grandulón. Pero ambos grupos tenían ciertas dudas en cuanto a la comida del otro.

"¿Ves algún cabello en la comida?" susurro un berteno a otro.

"¿Qué es esto?" un troll susurro "¿Nabos marinados? ¿Quién comería esto?"

Una línea de chef bertenos marchaban trayendo consigo la pizza caliente. Haciendo que los murmullos por parte de los bertenos pararan. Los chefs mostraron las pizzas.

"¿Qué es eso sobre la pizza?" pregunto Ramón rápidamente "¿Son… chispas de colores?"

"¿Chispas de colores?" siseo Gristle "¡Las pizzas se supone, no deben de llevar eso! ¡Chispas de colores, no van!"

"Esas definitivamente son chispas de colores." Susurro Poppy.

Terminando de hacer su trabajo. Diamantino y Chiquilina habían esparcido las chispas dulces en todas las pizzas, pensando que eran las grandes galletas de Grandulón.

"Oh, no." Gristle gimoteo "¡Es terrible!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Bridget pregunto.

"Oh, no mucho," él respondió con tono miserable. "¡Solo prepárate para ver protestas, disturbios, saqueos, y el final de mi reinado sobre los bertenos!" él dijo tocando su corona. "Oh, coronita ¡Te extrañare!"

Ramón salto sobre su pie. "¡Quizás podamos evitar que sirvan las pizzas!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, los hambrientos bertenos se abalanzaron sobre las pizzas, sirviéndose rebanadas sobre los platos. De hecho, algunos las llevaban directo a sus bocas. Comenzaban ya a masticarlas, tragarlas y dijeron…

"¡DELICIOSAS!"

¡Los bertenos amaron la combinación de los dulces y lo salado en la pizza! ¡Y también los trolls! ¡La combinación era increíble!

El picnic fue un enorme suceso, gracias a los esfuerzos de Ramón, Gristle, todos los bertenos y trolls quienes trabajaron para que pasara. Todos tomaban un poco de comida y la devoraban felices - ¡Incluso los nabos marinados! Y más de una vez un berteno fue descubierto comiendo algún pequeño postre dulce, lo mejor que habían probado.

El rey Gristle estaba emocionado "¡Definitivamente tenemos que hacer esto el año que viene!" Él comento más tarde al disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales con el cielo estrellado "¡O el siguiente mes!"

"¡Definitivamente!" Poppy agrego "¡Ahora, el picnic troll-bertenos fest-ganzo-palooza será un evento regular!"

Los demás pusieron caras de dudas por como lo llamo.

"Trabajaremos en el nombre." Ramón prometió.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
